Veela, Draco?
by Swet.Bread
Summary: During the last summer Draco discovered his true inner self: a pure Veela. He have complete knowledge of his partner, but there are difficulties that impede their relationship. Blood problems? He wish it were. The boy needs to learn desperately how to talk to his partner before the deadline ends and he dies of cowardice. After all, having a conversation with Hermione Granger is
1. Chapter 1

This was a rather monotonous start for Draco Malfoy. Since his classes had come back two weeks earlier, everything seemed distant to the boy. The classes were not interesting, the girls much less. He scarcely wanted to disturb the judgment of the first years! He only spent most of his time sitting in a corner farther away, sighing heavily when he thought of a girl.

Hermione Granger.

It was no secret to his family and close friends that he had always been in love with Gryffindor; and as "wrong" as it was to his home and family, he did not care. Being rebellious was in his blood. That is to say, only a little rebellious, since he had never had the guts enough to give her a simple compliment.

Draco was lying under a tree in the gardens with a rather bored countenance until the girl entered his field of vision. Immediately both his heart and his penis were filled with blood; a fact aggravated about a month and a half ago.

During his vacation he had discovered to be a veela. And it was no surprise to anyone that he did not need the next year to find the owner of his heart and soul. He already knew who he was, having been strongly demonstrated on his first night as a creature.

"Oddly he was in the front yard of his house. He had no idea what I was doing there until I smelled a sweet smell coming from his back. Stunned, he turned and saw a shadow behind the bristly feathers of his albino peacock.

"Draco! Are you going to leave me here until when you're waiting?"

"Hermione?" confused, the boy scratches his eyes and sees that slender figure appear, having a dramatic effect when contrasted with the sunlight that almost blinded him when his pet decides to go to another place.

I must note her shock as Hermione came up and hugged her neck.

"What you…?"

"You know what you are, and you already know who I am. Why this delay?" she whispered in his ear.

Since that night, all his dreams were alike, involving him, Hermione and sometimes a bed. She was irritated by everything that could not speak to her personally when in her dreams they had the most intellectual conversations of her life.

Hermione was neither blind nor dumb, let alone stupid. When the rumors about Malfoy's appearance came. She had checked it out. In her own way, of course, but it had gone anyway. She definitely did not know what he had done, but according to her calculations his beauty had increased by 110% over the summer. He was taller, his hair brighter and longer. Some muscles sprouted up his arms and God knows where else. His features were more masculine, but enough for a 17-year-old. If he was handsome before, now he was flawless. Unlike him, it was a secret to all of his "crush" on him. She was not silly, she knew that if anyone discovered her reputation she would go under. It was not very clever of him to fall in love with a pure blood and a descendant of death eaters.

I mean, every girl has had her platonic passion, so she was not so guilty. It was obvious that he would never exchange concrete words with her. This was to demand an absurd flexibility from the gigantic preconceptions that enveloped them.

That late afternoon Hermione was having some difficulty with her potion quiz. He had spent more than half the day searching for answers, but the number 78 could not be solved at all. Tired, she was about to give up when a shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw Malfoy staring at her.

-"Asphalus roots." whispered the boy.

"As…?" she asked confused, also keeping the tone low in her voice.

"The answer. Number 78. Asphalus roots."

They stared at each other for a few moments when the boy gave a weary sigh and stepped away from her, heading out of the library.

"But what was that?" It was all that was in the girl's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Hermione thought she was going crazy when she roasted down the hall to reach the Great Hall and saw Draco walk past her, nod his head and say:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"- Good Morning./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She must have been dreaming. Probably still in the second year and everything would just be a dream. She still had to be petrified, the only explanation to dream about all those years. Where would Malfoy help him with a response from an army and would be a good day for her? Something was not right at all. In that case, she did not even want to find out why./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Draco felt the shit. He never thought there might be any for him, but his difficulty in speaking to Hermione was pathetic. He was not antisocial, he had stayed with some girls, he was outgoing and good at chatting. She had not felt the cold sweat she felt trying to get close to the girl. Zabine suspected that he was stuck for being his platonic passion and was afraid of going wrong. Or even worse: afraid to get the girl. Since their discovery, both have been thinking of a way to make it work./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I read somewhere that her changes were meant to attract her."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Blaise, I do not think she noticed me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""For God's sake, self-depreciation is not your forte. That does not make any sense. Have you looked in the mirror? COURAGE MAN! I did not hear six years about how you wanted it to go now!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I…"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Still, what was it?" "emThat brain exudes seduction to a lover like me! It's a complete package, I would love to rev up that hair further. I'll still have it there for me! /em"Blaise mimicked Draco's voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Talking is easy, I want to see and try to have a conversation with her!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, so I can?" It will be a pleasure to tell your little secret to her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""NO!" The blonde's voice took on a scary tone, fangs grew from his mouth and his eyes went black./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You know what to do. Do not make the mistake of ignoring it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" ***/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Just think, Draco. It was everything you ever wanted. No pressure. It's Just Arriving and … Oh, my God! "/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He literally had a plan until his side saw her smell her and want to take care of it. The only problem was that he stared at the brunette long enough for her to notice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Hermione scratched her throat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Is there a problem, Hermione?" Veela said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm the one who asked you." She had an incredulous look. "What bug bit you, Malfoy?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Before he could tell the girl gathered her books and was getting away from him. Quickly he grabbed her arm, preventing her from taking another step./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Can not I have a good day?" He asked in a slightly hoarse voice, with an arched eyebrow./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Considering you've never done this … What do you want?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""May you answer a simple question."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Hermione found this situation somewhat ironic. Why precisely her?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Did you notice any change in me?" His smile was seductive./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No. You still the same old fool. Now, if you'll excuse me …"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Never would she tell him in the dude's face how beautiful he was. It was obvious that he knew the truth, was just making fun of her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Veela did not feel threatened or sad. He knew what the girl thought about him. With her senses cleared it was easily noticeable the coloration flushed on her cheeks, or how fast the girl's heart beat as he held her arm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"If he continued to take care of her, soon enough she would be in his arms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"This was it or let Draco stand without saying anything/p 


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait for your visit." - Viktor Krum

It had been a long time since she'd seen that smile on the face. The last time had been when she realized Ron's face of despair when he noticed that Lavender would not be leaving him so soon. It was so unusual that everyone in the communal hall had the girl huddled on the couch near the fireplace, completely oblivious to the world around her. So oblivious that she did not even notice the approach of Gina Weasley. Not even when she called.

"Uhhh ... I think somebody is in love to you!" Ginny said, reading the letter under her friend's shoulder.

"GINNY'!" Hermione flinched, almost immediately hiding the paper.

"Hermione, for God's sake, you do not have to hide the letter from me. I am neither my brother nor Harry."

"It's just ..."

"And you have no reason for it, it's no surprise to anyone how much he likes you. And look how two years have passed!"

"You know it's not like that. Viktor is a very polite and kind guy. You know we're just friends." She said, trying to control his laughter.

The redhead just stared at her friend, causing them to burst into laughter. They knew very well the size of the lie that Hermione was trying to believe.

"I can not believe you really went on holiday with him, your bicth!"

"GINNY! You talk as if I've stayed with him for three months. Do not laugh like that, he's very interesting and ..."

"Hot."

"And hot." She heard the younger girl shout.

"Strangely, only one person did the whole question."

That was a thump for Hermione. She quickly did the math: her class was joint with Slytherin, which meant that Malfoy was also in it. And he'd given her the answer that was missing for her, and if only she'd gotten it right, that meant ...

Because she was practically glued to the teacher's desk, Hermione glanced back discreetly at the blonde. When he realized that the brunette stared at him incredulously he had the audacity, to blink at her followed by a smile.

Hermione's eyes widened and she straightened her posture as quickly as possible. She could not control her heavy breathing and the small laugh she wanted to get out.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry was surprised by her friend's harsh posture.

"Sure, Harry." She replied, taking a deep breath, controlling her laughter.

After all, was not he barely able to look at her face?

Once again Draco was near the lake only thinking of his misfortune when he smelled Hermione's approach. He stood in the same place and position to not deliver his skills just hoping she would talk to him.

No sooner said than done. Hermione arrived and sat down beside him, remaining silent for a few minutes, just staring at the giant squid just as Draco did.

"Thank you for helping me that day. You know, exercise."

"You're welcome. I just fulfilled my obligation to help." He replied, still looking at the horizon.

Suspicious, Hermione just looked at him with a grimace, relieving a little.

"Obligation, Malfoy?"

"Yes. You were confused, and I could not let you continue to make that question mark on your face. It's too tempting." He replied with a shrug.

Before she could reply, Hermione noticed the boy's completely black eyes.

"I know ... But I could not help noticing that you made a point of not answering the question correctly. Because?"

"I did not want to take your attention away from you. You know, you look so cute. Does it happen constantly?"

"H-how?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"So, the way you are now. Is it something constant or reserved just for me?"

"Are you sure you're all right, Malfoy?"

"I do, yes. You're not so sure anymore. What does it cost me to respond?"

"It's not something unique to you, if that's what you're asking."

"What a pity. I really hope you can turn it into something exclusive going forward." Said the boy, standing up.

"I do not know if I'd rather understand what you said, Malfoy." Hermione controlled herself so she would not blush any more.

"You do not have to understand, Hermione. You're already reacting exactly as I wanted to."

And after giving a little nudge in the girl's nose, Draco walks slowly out of the gardens, with his veela giving room for the slight shame to appear. When would he be so straightforward with someone who might be his future girlfriend? Hermione was not in better shape either, completely confused, red and thinking it would be something fleeting. Probably he must have hit his head somewhere. Only that.


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid-November and Draco still greeted Hermione in the hallways, making the girl get used to his presence. So accustomed that whoever the library was for some reason would find them both sitting at the same table studying, facing each other from time to time asking a question about the subject. Madame Pince looked suspiciously and amused at the smiles that the blond cast at Hermione when she was concentrating. Even though most of the school staff were aware of any damage that might occur due to a magical need of the boy towards his mate, that look did not come from the creature, but only from the adolescent.

He was definitely in love with Hermione, needing no help from the Veela,

And though those two months passed quickly, neither of them noticed. Draco for finding himself more and more enchanted by the girl and Hermione for finally liking his presence (even if he did not tell anyone about it). And incredible as it may seem, none of his friends had ever suspected or seen them before. Harry was too busy trying to stifle his feelings for Ginny, and Ron, well, Ron gave in and ran away from Lavender.

Too busy to even notice Hermione or with whom she spoke.

Had she noticed Draco's weird behavior? Maybe, but it was not something to worry about at first. But it was early that November 29th that something finally aroused Hermione's interest.

She hurried back to the Gryffindor Hall when she heard his name called from afar.

"HERMIONE!" Draco shrieked as he ran and tugged lightly on his shoulder.

Because he only allowed himself to be called by the first name.

"Oh, Malfoy." She honestly did not know how anyone could care less that he was talking to her and still holding her shoulder, which was too close to the safety zone between friends.

If they were really friends.

"I do not know if I should ask you this now, or you should wait until we meet in the library." When she realized the boy's obvious nervousness, she could not sit still.

"Meeting?" She interrupted, making his best face in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, not a date meeting like an encounter, but a meeting of two friends studying, understood?" He looked nervously sideways, unable to hold his gaze for long. Obviously, this was his teenage side ashamed to talk to such a beautiful girl.

"Are we friends, Malfoy?" She asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately that's just ..." the boy whispered in a thicker voice than usual.

That had been weird. Not just the change in the timbre of the voice, but the phrase.

"What?"

"But of course we are, Hermione! You will not get rid of me that easy." His sly grin was already back in his face.

"Malfoy, I'm late. What made you scream in the middle of the hall?" She might even have looked impatient, but she did not want to be in that mood. She would like to be direct.

"Oh, of course. Where's Christmas going to be?"

"But there's still at least three weeks left for this! I still do not know, maybe I'll go home, maybe I'll travel. I really need to go now, Malfoy. Good evening."

And in the midst of a small hurried crowd, Hermione turned and walked off, climbing the steps. But in the confusion of his books, he did not notice when a carefully folded parchment fell and stood at the Slytherin's feet. Draco bent down and picked up the letter. He did not want to open it, but as he spotted one miss her in a male lance, he immediately felt his body heat up. In a way, he felt betrayed ...? He did not know for sure, only that a huge anger took over his body. Was that an invitation to pass the recess in Bulgaria, with a guy four years older, handsome and well-rested? Her veela side could not stand and while the boy's heart was slightly tight, he quickly (with his stride wider than usual) reached Hermione at the top of the stairs and without measuring his strength, squeezed his arm, forcing him to face him .

It was not only the movement that frightened her, but the fact that he was visibly more disturbed: did she breathe with a little difficulty, her eyes completely black, the voice audibly thicker, and what impression did her or her canines have grown?

"Sure you'll still make up your mind, Hermione?You sure you will not go to Bulgaria?" He asked angrily.

"But what...? How did you get it?"

"You dropped it if you did not notice." But it seems that it is already in your nature not to notice things.

"What?!"

"You can not see what's right in front of you!" He was a little more upset. Luckily the corridors had been deserted with the next dinner time.

"Malfoy, what I can not understand?" He asked, raising the tone of his voice.

 _Do not be stupid, she asked. Kiss her and tell the truth_. His conscience whispered more and more.

"What ... he just wants to use you! Do not you see that, Hermione? It's been two years now and he's still deluding you!"

"Look, you do not talk at all, Viktor deceived me. We're just friends. And since when do you care who breaks my heart or not?"

"SINCE ALWAYS!"

"If you really cared, I would not have spent most of my time cursing myself," Hermione said softly, looking deep into her eyes. She was not stupid, she was testing him. I knew there was something wrong.

He saw Draco return to normal: his teeth dimmed, his eyes brightened, and his voice was hoarse again, his tone slightly concerned.

"Hermione ..."

"Do not be like this, I have not made up my mind where I'm going. I did not need this whole chili if you wanted me around. I hardly recognize you anymore, Malfoy."

And he turned his back to go back to his destination, not before he got the letter back.

"Neither do I, Hermione. Neither do I ... "Draco whispered, watching her with a look, completely ashamed of having lost control


	5. Chapter 5

December 15 and nothing of Hermione had decided where the recess she would pass. Even Draco didn't know where his was going to be, since it was out of the question for him to take the girl with him and surely she wouldn't let him go home with her. The way would convince her to stay with him in the castle.

Preferably under a mistletoe.

He knew he'd been scrutinized by her since he nearly attacked her two weeks earlier. Luckily, he could control the veela with deliberate bumps in the girl during the day. If Hermione noticed, she did not say anything about it. Once she caught herself purring when she felt his delicate hands caressing her hair absently.

Obviously it made her wonder if he was a cat all this time.

"It depends on your point of view." He added with a wink, which made Hermione smile flushed and pat lightly on his shoulder.

Blaise was happy for his friend. He knew every new thing that happened between them (as if it were some sort of diary, you know?) And swore that Draco had a chance with Hermione. Too many chances, to be more exact.

"She's surrendering Draco, can't you see that?" They were leaning on the stone bridge talking casually. At least the dark one, since the veela seemed more focused on sighing for the girl who walked with his best friends towards her.

"She gave no opening, I told you so. I'm the one who spends most of my time with her, I should realize, right?"

"Not really. Veela takes care of you most of the time, so it's not exactly how you know the signs. I am outside, I see clearly how it is falling into you"

"Please, don't help me deceive myself."

"You need to stop putting yourself down like this. You know half of this school is crazy about you. Have you looked in the mirror today? You know very well how you look. And before you say it does not matter to her, you're going to have to go back because I saw with my own eyes she drooled for you when the rumors began. Seriously, she was stunned."

"But..."

"And if that's not enough Draco, you might be the only student at this school to compare with her. It's not stupid, has good conversation, it's fun and it knows how to conquer someone, I've already seen you doing it. If she was not interested, she would not have insinuated that you broke her heart, would not have offered a less desperate request to spend Christmas with her and especially: she would not be looking at you right now, smiling and running her hand through her hair."

As the boy turned his face toward the walkway it was as if time began to slow down. She grinned grandly at him, putting a tousle of hair behind her ear and staring at the floor as Draco smiled back even more, his eyes darkening. Once again Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley did not realize what was happening to their left.

They headed for Hogsmeade (the gold trio right in front of the Slytherin pair) and all the while Draco was increasingly convinced that he would not die by the end of the year. If he leveled his imagination, he could even see the birth certificate of his children. He wondered if Lasagna or Vagina would be good names in honor of things he liked very much when Blaise had to intervene. He practically drooled on the floor, sighing passionately into nowhere, which ended up attracting unwanted attention.

When he finally regained his composure, they swiftly passed the Three Broomsticks, and as he left, he finally had the guts to search for Hermione. He was crazy about an exchange of suggestive chants (which happened more often than he would one day expect).

"Draco ... I think you'd better be calm." Blaise tried to warn.

"With what?" He walked on without paying any attention to his surroundings.

But when he turned, he wished he had stayed in his dorm. At first he felt her eyes darken completely, breath failed, her canines jumped out like a vampire and his back scratched.

"WHAT'S THAT BASTARD DOING THROUGH MY WOMAN'S FACE?" Draco managed to speak heavily and painfully of what he felt. Her voice was not the best.

He could only face Viktor Krum dangerously close to Hermione's feet before him caressing the brunette's face. He seemed ready to fly up to them and break the older one if something had not stopped him. She had seen with her own eyes Hermione pull him into her warm kiss in the middle of the path. The initiative had come from her. She did not want him, she wanted the player. She felt a pain seize her heart and lost all her strength. Her whole body ached, her veela was not supposing so much that clear rejection. The last thing he remembered that day was to utter a deafening cry (a mixture of mandrake and the siren song) and then faint into the arms of his colleague, who was trying to come in with concern.


	6. Chapter 6

In her defense, Hermione had no idea about Viktor's surprise visit. She had been approached by him in Flourish and Blotting as she looked at the news.

"I thought I was going to meet you here." Viktor had his left arm propped up on a bookshelf with a mission to stop the girl from passing.

"VIKTOR! Why did not you tell me you were coming? I might as well have not come to Hogsmeade this weekend and have left you alone here." Said a smiling Hermione as she jumped on the boy, hugging him.

"You mean I should not have come?" He took advantage of his moment of distraction and buried his face in her neck, absorbing her scent. She did not care about it any more, it was a custom every time they saw each other's affections.

"You know very well what I meant."

"I was not taking much faith in you to spend the holidays with me, so I thought I'd come and see you."

"What about the team? Will not you have problems with them?"

"We're in recess. I'm all yours until Monday. Even if you can only see me today."

"You do not have the slightest problem." She added with a smile.

"I can't believe Malfoy has become your little friend! Hermione, do you happen to remember what he's done to you?"

They were on their way to the Shrieking House while Hermione told them in detail about the events since the last time they met. He had been surprised to discover his recent friendship. It sure smelled of confusion, it was not something sudden that could work, both for her and for him.

"As incredible as it sounds, you're the first to make this speech to me." Said the girl thoughtfully, reflecting that truth.

"Harry and Ronald do not know?"

"They do not even notice me, Viktor. They are too entertained with their girlfriends, or trying to forget them. And Ginny, well, she has more to do with jealousy in Harry. I've always been accustomed to being a bit isolated, but when it gets to the level of just remembering you to copy your homework, I had to take action. At least he keeps me company while I study. Which reminds me a bit of you during the Triwizard Tournament."

"The difference is that I was crazy about you, wanting you to notice me with different eyes. He is?" He asked suspiciously.

"I think if he is, or he does not know how to demonstrate or I do not understand."

"I vote on the second option." He answered amusedly.

"HEY!" She turned to the boy, laughing.

"Admit it, Hermione. You may be very intelligent, but sometimes it is so slow." Viktor approached dangerously, holding out his right hand and caressing Hermione's face.

"And you would prefer me to be direct like the others?" She even tucked herself closer to his body.

"Definitely not." It was enough for her to pull him into a warm kiss.

They were like this: friends who, when they finally met, had a long kissing session. She knew that at one time he had been in love with her, but he had assured himself that he had only affection and affection for her now. That if at some point she fell in love with another and wanted to "break up" with him, there would be no hard feelings. They even had a crazy plan that if they ever met anyone, they would get married. But despite the mood of romance and unbelieving looks about them a scream, that deafening scream, made them move away more than abruptly.

"What the fuck is that?!" Viktor tried in vain to muffle the sound with his hands.

"HERMIONE!" Blaise screamed in panic at the girl who was almost in front of him.

"Viktor, something happened to Malfoy. I'm sorry to leave like this."

"No problem. Write to me at night."

And when the girl ran out, he knew he might not have her in the end.

"Zabini, what happened?!" she had come close enough to throw herself on the ground and try to support the boy in any way possible, even if it was taking snow from her body.

It was not up to him to tell, so he had no idea what to say.

"I have no idea, he simply looked forward and passed out." He who was not stupid spoke in a way that could make Hermione connect the dots.

"Was he in shock?" Is that what you mean?"

"Perhaps. Come on, help me out here."

She still had not understood why she had to stay with the boy in the infirmary. It was close to dinner when Zabini asked her to stay with him as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. There was not much to be done with Malfoy, just waiting for him to wake up. They were the only ones in the ward that night, which gave them some privacy in a way.

Even in his sleep Draco's face was marked with sadness. Hermione was curious about what might have caused his outbreak and what disturbed him so much in his sleep. Tired of standing, she reached for a chair and sat next to it and absentmindedly picked up circular designs on the boy's hand as he held her.

He was startled when he heard his whispertears coming from his mouth, having to get very close to being able to understand them.

"Hermione, do not let me die, please ... Stay with me ... I need you ... We need ..."

It was crazy, there was no way he knew she was there holding his hand. The only logical explanation would be that he was delirious.

"Draco, Draco." He opened his eyes in amazement. She felt him tense and agitated, his eyes turning black immediately "I'm not going anywhere. Please rest. I'll be here when I wake up, right by your side." She concluded with a pat on the cheek. He felt his icy fingers tighten hers and he saw before his eyes that he returned to normal, his clear orbs coming back as a solitary tear ran down.

"My..." was what she said before she went back to sleep.

It was at this moment that Hermione's file dropped and she finally realized that she had probably gotten herself into trouble, but she should be very lucky. He managed to find a way to write a note to Viktor, containing a simple:

 _"I am the companion of a veela. H.G. "_

Receiving in a few minutes something very comforting.

 _"I am the companion of a veela. H.G._

 _I feel you say then that you have big problems. V.K. "_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione ended up sleeping in the infirmary at the insistence of Madam Pomfrey and Zabini. When he came back from dinner to change shifts he noticed the girl's face completely confused and serious as he stared at his hand being crushed by Draco's, and it was then that he realized that she had understood everything.

"I thought it would be faster." The brunette leaned back in his friend's bed, starting a conversation with Hermione.

"I can be smart, but I do not read minds." I was still looking at his hands "how would I find out if he barely talked to me about trivial matters?"

"Hermione, be honest with yourself: you already know. I just did not want to admit it. Come on, the kid starts to growl at a paper, purrs and looks black when he looks at you. We study about veelas, lack of information is no excuse."

"Do you give those too hard on him?" He asked, already staring at Zabini, half flushed.

"All the time."

"You ... Do you know how much time he has?" She did not want to, but her voice showed concern for feeling guilty about the situation.

"Well, until yesterday he was more than healthy, just hoping to kiss you. But after today, I really have no idea if he's going to wake up. The veela felt a deep disgust when he saw you with Krum. I think he would have taken it if you had been kissed, but how he took the attitude ... I have no idea."

It might seem calm but Blaise Zabini was crazy about worrying about his best friend.

"He woke up while you were having dinner. He was very agitated, he only managed to calm down when I promised to be at his side when he woke up."

"You should not have done that, Granger. If you do not like him, do not give him your pain. It would not be right with you or with him. Did you know he already has the names of your children?"

"Is that some side effect of veela?!" She was shocked.

"No, he's been counting since he was 13."

"My God ..." she was in total shock.

"I understand if you need time to absorb it all. But you need to give him an answer about Christmas."

"Tell him I agree to go to the Castle this year. Apologize for not being here in the morning, I need to process it all first. And please, do not tell him I know about veela. I need to think of a way to put it against the wall."

"As you wish."

It had been hard to loosen Malfoy's grip on his hand, but once he'd practically ran to his room. He did not even care about dinner tonight, his focus was on taking a shower and then going straight to bed.

I knew Draco had been released the next day, even though he was still quite weak. Apparently he had had enough strength to have an attack in the middle of the infirmary looking for Hermione. She honestly was not ready to face him knowing the truth. She knew he was giving her up, but she thought it was because she had nothing to do, not that her life depended on it.

At first he was irritated: how dare he use his good will to fall in love with him just so he would not die? And its principles? At least he was a good fighter, that had to admit. But if this were true, veela transformation only happened at age 17. So how could he tell the names of his children at 13? Had not she been at that age when she'd punched his face? That would mean that maybe he already liked her well before his choice. But if that was true, why the hell did his letter respond rudely when he finally declared himself to him?

It all made no sense. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He wanted her, that was more than clear after he almost killed him in shock. She did not feel guilty, she thought it was just a normal boy who would shrug or in the worst of situations would stop talking to her. If she had noticed it before, she would not kiss Viktor in public.

Or would not he? She'd grown accustomed to the Slytherin's company, but did that mean she'd come back to like him? Or maybe even stopped. It was all so confusing to Hermione that the only certainty she had was that her thirteen-year-old self was radiant with Draco finally liking her, needing her. She smiled at that thought. She was definitely lucky to technically belong to the most coveted boy in school since James Potter. For a moment he found himself imagining the options he had and could find no way out of the situation.

Not because there was not, but because I did not want to.

She simply could not imagine a purpose other than him, which caught her totally unprepared and unprepared for the intensity of her emotions. He decided that he would solve the whole situation on holiday, but not without having some fun at his expense.

He would pay for not telling her before.


End file.
